Hellfire
by PseudoL
Summary: Nem todos os casamentos são felizes, especialmente quando são contra vontade. Draco é a prova disso, que para cumprir as ultimas vontades do pai renuncia à pessoa que ama em segredo, a pessoa menos esperada. Dramione fiction; post-DH
1. Chapter 1

Draco sentia que o seu casamento não passava de uma farsa, desposara Astoria Greengrass para cumprir a vontade de seu pai, ter herdeiros puro-sangue e manter a linhagem perfeita, nem que para isso tivesse de renunciar à pessoa por quem sentira o único exemplo de amor. Mas era tarde e não podia mudar o passado e seria demasiado problemático mudar o presente.

Apenas duas vezes por ano a voltava a ver, no inicio e no fim de cada ano lectivo, quando levava o seu filho a King Cross, para ele voltar a Hogwarts.  
Nesses dias apresentava um sorriso cínico falso, e o coração demasiado pesado para sequer a olhar nos olhos. Acenava a cabeça como sinal de cumprimento, ao qual era respondido com um aceno por parte de Harry Potter, sim esse mesmo, da cicatriz, da fama. Estava acompanhado de dois Weasley e da Granger, e respectivos filhos. Eles tal como Scorpius frequentavam Hogwarts. Despedira-se do filho rapidamente, não suportava o sentimento de culpa que o invadia por durante todos estes anos ter renunciado á pessoa que realmente amava.

Pôs a mão sob o ombro de Astoria e foram-se embora para casa. Uma casa demasiado grande mas demasiado vazia, durante aqueles nove meses apenas seria acompanhado pela esposa, e pelo seu cão de estimação, um Cocker Spaniel preto de nome Hermes.

Os elfos domésticos residentes por vezes ainda passavam para por algo ao sitio, fora disso a casa parecia um verdadeiro tumulo. O silencio evadia cada canto daquela imensa mansão, triste e escura, tal como o coração dos seus proprietários. Malfoy sentou-se no cadeirão, pensativo, qual seria a próxima vez que a veria? Voltar a ver os seus cabelos encaracolados a esvoaçar ao vento, o vislumbre dos seus olhos castanhos e o seu sorriso único, com o qual muitas vezes implicara no passado. Hermes subiram ao seu colo, parecia compreender o que Draco sentia principalmente devido ao olhar melancólico comum em cães daquela raça. Malfoy mimava o animal com um amor, que nunca demonstrara a um humano. Considerava os animais mais verdadeiros que as pessoas, eles nunca o trairiam. Hermes encostou a cabeça ao seu peito e adormeceu, no seu colo. Também ele acabou por adormecer.

Durante horas dormiu, o silêncio da casa facilitava tal tarefa, mas apesar de tudo em nada aquele estado latente fora agradável, na sua mente surgiram imagens referentes á morte do seu pai em Azkaban, anos antes, mas não uma morte física, mas sim o chamado "Beijo da Morte", algo que perturbava o imaginário dos feiticeiros, deixava o corpo como uma concha vazia, sem alma, sem um "eu". Contorcia-a aterrorizado, o que fez com que o cachorro salta-se do seu colo amedrontado, as lágrimas escorriam do rosto pálido do loiro, que nem em sonhos suportava relembrar tal passagem da sua vida. Fora esse momento que marcara todo o processo e acções que viriam a ser cruciais na sua vida, tal como o seu casamento. Apenas o fizera pois era desejo do seu pai que ele continuasse com a linhagem da família e trouxesse o prestigio de novo à família Malfoy, e Astoria Greengrass era exactamente perfeita, uma rapariga de sangue-puro, relativamente simpática, além disso sendo loira, poderia cumprir a tradição da família de ter herdeiros de cabelos dourados. A família de Astoria tinha uma fama e prestigio consideráveis dentro da comunidade de feiticeiros, não viessem eles de uma linha de excelentes jogadores de Quidditch integrantes da infama selecção inglesa.

Levantara-se ainda que meio atordoado, pelo que percebia tendo em conta a enorme agitação dos elfos, a hora de jantar estaria a aproximar-se. Ainda teria de se preparar a sua mãe iria jantar com eles, tal como era costume desde que se casara. Draco sentia compaixão pela mãe, compreendia a sua dor, e tinha consciência do impacto que a prisão e morte de Lucius haviam tido na vida de Narcisa. Fora ao seu quarto trocar de roupa, despira o enorme casaco, que esquecera de tirar à entrada da casa. Ao retirar as coisas do seu bolso deu - se conta de uma fotografia que guardava religiosamente. Era uma fotografia dela, durante um jantar de antigos alunos em Hogwarts, como as fotografias da comunidade feiticeira moviam-se era possível ver o seu cabelo esvoaçar à medida que alguém a chamava, sorria acompanhada do respectivo marido. Parecia feliz, o que desfazia lentamente o coração do loiro, jamais seria capaz de destruir a felicidade dela, por maior que a sua vontade de ficar junto a ela fosse. Pousou a fotografia de novo no bolso, trocou de camisa e apertou a gravata. Bateram à porta, era um dos elfos, Wennie, para o chamar a jantar, Draco agradeceu, aprendera a respeitar os elfos com o tempo. Penteou rapidamente o cabelo antes de descer toda a escadaria. A sua mãe estava á porta, retirando o enorme casaco que os elfos colocaram delicadamente no bengaleiro. Narcisa envelhecia a olhos vistos, os seus olhos pareciam apagados, sem emoção alguma que mão fosse a tristeza. As rugas acentuavam-se há voltas dos olhos azuis, devido a todas as noites passadas a chorar pela morte do marido. Viu a sua mão gélida, ser beijada pelo filho em sinal de cumprimento, visto nunca a sua relação ter sido de grande intimidade. Malfoy sempre tivera amas que tratassem dele perante a quase permanente ausência da mãe, que o mimava em presentes e mimos quando o via, e passara grande parte do tempo em Hogwarts.

Dirigiram-se os 3 à mesa, onde foram servidos de imensas iguarias, provenientes de todos os cantos do mundo. O silêncio à mesa tornara-se constrangedor, a tal modo que Draco nervoso entornou um cálice de vinho sobre a imaculada toalha de linho. Dois elfos domésticos apareceram quase que de imediato no local. Após o jantar, o loiro ausentou-se para a sua biblioteca pessoal, precisava de desanuviar, isolar-se por um bocado daquele ambiente.  
Ao contrário do que muitos pensavam, Malfoy era uma pessoa erudita e prevenida de saberes vastos sobre diversas áreas de saber. Odiava nunca ter ninguém com quem partilhar esse saber, as pessoas em seu redor pareciam não se importar com tais coisas, baseando a sua vivencias em coisas fúteis e de interesse momentâneo. Sentara-se na poltrona a ler "O retrato de Dorian Gray" de Oscar Wilde que era um dos seus livros de eleição. Fazia-o pensar na opinião com que muitas vezes a sociedade tem de si, vendo-o como arrogante e fútil, sem objectivos e aspirações de vida. Contando a história de um jovem que vendeu a sua alma em busca de juventude eterna, Draco revê-se em Dorian Gray, quando na expectativa de manter a honra do nome de Malfoy e da casa de Slytherin, "vende a sua alma" condicionando as suas relações e magoando então gente que ele por si não o faria. Aprendera com o tempo que não valia a pena pensar no tempo perdido, tinha de viver o presente e lutar pela sua felicidade. Folheava as folhas devagar, engolindo cada pequena palavra daquela obra-prima literária.  
O relógio continuava a mover-se, passando despercebido aos pensamentos do loiro, que voltou à biblioteca quando ouviu o ranger da porta, Astoria veio à sua procura. Parecia que acabara de acordar propositadamente, o cabelo loiro estava despenteado, e apenas uma leve camisa de dormir, de seda rosa a cobrir o corpo pálido. Pousou o livro na prateleira e acompanhou-a. Apenas se ouvia o vento a embater nas enormes janelas da mansão, emitindo ruídos que faziam lembrar gritos de desespero. Chegados ao quarto, Malfoy ficou a olhar para o tecto, o facto de ter adormecido durante a tarde, havia alterada o seu relógio biológico ainda que por poucos tempo. Sentou-se ao parapeito a olhar para a lua que reluzia destacando-se do seu escuro de Londres. Mal ele adivinhava que do outro lado, alguém repetia o seu gesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava sentada a ler, tal como sempre, desta vez a reler "Alice no país das maravilhas" de Lewis Carroll. Nunca entendera aquele livro, era tão ilógico e irreal, mesmo até para a uma feiticeira como ela. Ouvia como música de fundo, o ressonar bem alto do marido como era habitual, incomodando-a de tal modo, que se fora sentar na pequena poltrona da sala. Não era muito confortável, afinal já era antiga, os pais de Ron haviam-na oferecido no dia em que ele deixou "A toca". Crockshanks sentou-se aos seus pés por cima da manta que lhe cobria, devido ao frio. Olhou à sua volta, a velha mobília, especialmente os armários ameaçavam ruir, em parte devido ao excessivo peso provocado pelos livros. Era uma amante de leitura, cultura em geral, estendendo o seu saber a áreas como a arte, a história, e mitologia, a sociologia.

Sendo filha de Muggles conhecia toda a sua forma e estilo de vida que tentava por vezes assimilar à dos feiticeiros, de forma a não esquecer as suas origens, sendo o oposto de Ron que ao contrário do pai, não gostava tanto da cultura destes seres humanos desprevenidos de capacidades mágicas, sendo céptico em relação a coisas como o serviço nacional de saúde, os correio. Odiava a ideia de se encontrar num hospital onde não lhe dariam chocolate como cura para o mal, substituindo por produtos químicos.

Os olhos de Hermione fechavam-se devagar devido peso do sono, já a noite passada a passara em branco devido à leitura.

Eram 7 da manhã, o despertador tocara freneticamente, fazendo com que os seus olhos lentamente, ainda o cansaço comandava o seu corpo, recusava-se a levantar, parecendo pesar mais de uma tonelada. Mas teria de fazer o pequeno-almoço para Ron e preparar-se para o emprego. Trabalhava como dona de uma pequena livraria, mas não por falta de propostas, pois até já havia trabalhado no ministério, e sim por amor aos livros. Queria cultivar o prazer de ler por crianças, e adultos, faze-los divagar por mundos diferentes mundos, utilizando não a magia mas sim a imaginação. A biblioteca além de feiticeiros, também recebia como clientes jovens Muggles que partilhavam a ânsia de saber.

Dirigiu-se á cozinha, onde preparou manualmente o pequeno-almoço, adorava manter os hábitos muggles, eram uma forma de lembrar as origens e de se manter ocupada. Preparara café e tostas para ela e Ron, que fora acordar de seguida, apesar dos protestos do ruivo. Ele iria trabalhar no ministério, tal como seu pai antes fazia mas numa área diferente, tal como seu amigo Harry era Auror.

Tal como todos outros pequenos-almoços, nenhuma palavra foi trocada, pois a pressa era imensa, e nunca havia tema de conversa comum. Rose estava em Hogwarts, o que piorava em parte o relacionamento dos dois e . Apesar de se amarem Ron e Hermione tinham graves problemas de comunicação devido em parte aos pontos de vistas completamente opostos, a falta de interesses comum e a teimosia do Weasley. Isso fazia com que Hermione por vezes se sentisse só e fosse desabafar na livraria, onde era comum as reuniões com o intuito de trocar impressões sobre livros e temas da actualidade. Era lá que por vezes encontrava amigos seus que de outra forma apenas veria nas reuniões de antigos alunos de Hogwarts. Por lá haviam passado Luna Lovegood, frequentadora habitual, e uma recente boa amiga de conversa de Hermione; Neville Longbottom, que comprara principalmente livros relacionados com plantas, tanto Muggles como mágicas; e até podia jurar que havia visto Draco Malfoy na loja a comprar qualquer coisa. Nesse dia estava meia adoentada por isso havia sido Rebecca a atender.

Voltara a olhar para o relógio, passavam das oito horas, teria de se apressar. Pegou no casaco e saiu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ainda cheio de dores de costas, Malfoy abria lentamente os olhos, havia adormecido no parapeito da janela, pelos vistos, Astoria havia-o coberto com uma manta, visto os elfos domésticos estarem proibidos de entrar nos seus aposentos.

Vestiu roupa Muggles debaixo da capa, era prática e passaria despercebido na rua, mal sabia Astoria que ele possuía desse tipo de roupas. Saiu de casa sem tomar o pequeno-almoço, antes de ir trabalhar ainda queria passar pela livraria, precisava de novas leituras, e precisava acima de tudo de a ver.

No caminho comprou um copo de chocolate quente, iguaria Muggles que adorava. Começara a adquirir alguns hábitos Muggles ainda que os mantivesse em segredo da família. Era um mundo que lhe fora negado durante uma vida, e queria aproveitar o tempo para descobri-lo. Havia inclusive coisas que preferia, tal como andar de transportes públicos, frequentar cafés, feiticeiros não tinham esses hábitos, geralmente viajavam de vassoura ou pó de floo sem nenhum convívio durante a viagem. Apesar de muitas destas actividades frequentar sozinho,

Bateu á porta, a loja parecia ter acabado de abrir. Ela viera abrir-lhe a porta, com um sorriso na cara, era raro ter alguém na livraria pouco após a abertura. Malfoy, tentava disfarçar a felicidade por vê-la uma segunda vez num curto espaço de tempo, exibindo um ar aparente arrogante comum dele, mas os seus olhos não mentiam, irradiando um brilho raramente visto. Apesar de tudo continuava de rosto tapado pelo manto que vestia. Rebecca estava ao fundo arrumando as pilhas de livros que haviam chegado durante o fim-de-semana.

-Quer ajuda? - Malfoy tirou o capuz e Hermione ficou espantada por o ver - Sr. Malfoy precisa de ajuda?

-Não me trates por Sr. Eu não sou o meu pai. Trata-me apenas por Malfoy, por favor

Malfoy sabia exactamente o que queria por isso dirigiu-se à ala de literatura de autor, que se encontrava na parte de trás da loja. Procurava "Lolita" uma leitura difícil, bastante escandalosa, não só entre Muggles mas também entre feiticeiros, que zelando pelos valores morais dos humanos, tentaram impedir a sua publicação. Esse facto apenas por si transformava o livro numa leitura mais apetecível. Hermione vendo o homem a pegar no dito livro lançou-lhe um olhar repreensivo. Seria ele um homem perseguidor de pequenas raparigas, tal como o Humbert Humbert, personagem principal daquele infame livro.

Draco sentara-se num dos sofás que se encontravam colocados de forma semi-circular à volta de uma pequena lareira na qual a partir do meio-dia poderiam surgir feiticeiros utilizando pó de floo. Na opinião do loiro, seria preferível que a história passa numa época mais longínqua como o século XIV ou até mesmo XVIII, onde a existência de tabus acerca da sexualidade era bastante grande. A personagem principal, Humbert, era na sua opinião um anti-herói, em que apesar de condenar o seu comportamento, não deixava no fundo sentir pena deste homem cego de amor e com o medo de a perder, ver-se feito escravo por esta jovem moça, caprichosa e astuta.

Pousou o livro sob o colo e dirigiu-se ao balcão, a jovem voltou-se a ele e perguntou-lhe se ele necessitava de algo, pergunta à qual respondeu negativamente. Precisava de ganhar coragem para lhe falar lhe pedir algo que antes era impossível. Mas o seu pensamento apenas recaía nas piores das hipóteses, a rejeição, o riso descontrolado sobre os sentimentos. Corado e de olhos na mesa de carvalho, perguntou num sussurro:

-Gostarias de hoje à tarde ir, como se diz, tomar um chá na minha companhia?

Hermione ficou boquiaberta com tal convite, que quereria Malfoy falar com ela? Afinal não havia sido ele que havia em tempos infernizado toda a sua estadia em Hogwarts. Mas reflectiu, ele poderia querer pedir desculpas ou algo parecido.

-Com todo o prazer, Sr. Malfoy.

Muito envergonhado entregou-lhe um papel com o local e a hora a encontrar-se. Saiu rapidamente da livraria, não acreditava no que havia feito, perguntava-se o que lhe iria dizer, se deveria confessar-lhe tudo o que sentia e depois como seria, deixaria tudo na mesma, na sua opinião não poderia deixar Astoria e Scorpius assim sós, seria um acto de irresponsabilidade e crueldade confessar à esposa que nunca a amara e que só casara com ela para cumprir o ultimo desejo do pai, por outro lado estaria a repetir os passos deste, enganando a sua esposa e a si mesmo. Não poderia continuar a viver naquela mentira, estava a magoa-la, e não era assim que gostava de continuar a viver.

Passeou por Londres, naquele dia estava de folga, recebera um lembrete a avisa-lo já ele à porta do hospital, e teria de aproveita-la bem para mudar todo o rumo que a sua vida havia tomado. Dando longos passos, foi pensando no seu discurso a fazer-lhe. Estava decidido, iria confessar-lhe tudo, depois iria pensar nas consequências do seu acto.

Foi a uma loja de sandes, não lhe apetecia grandes iguarias antes de tal acontecimento, já que iria mudar a sua vida, iria muda-la para melhor, tentando demonstrar ao mundo que Draco Malfoy também era humano, e tinha um lado bom que tinha relutância em demonstrar.

Paga a sande, sentou-se num banco no parque, local onde estaria à espera de Granger. Olhava á sua volta e só via crianças despreocupadas. Não lhes importava diferenças de sangue nem a cor da sua pele, eles eram livres, como ele não fora na escolha dos amigos. Imaginava como havia sido a sua vida sem as restrições impostas pela família pensava se teria ele arriscado o bom nome dos Malfoy por Hermione, possivelmente seria acusado de traição aos devoradores da morte que haviam escapado às muralhas de Azkaban, e entregue á morte, uma morte heróica digna de um romance, do homem que sacrifica a sua vida pela mulher que ama. Ilusão que criava enquanto esperava por ela, com o coração a palpitar ao som do relógio, como uma bomba prestes a explodir.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentiu um peso sobre um ombro, uma das crianças acordara-o da sua ilusão, pedindo-lhe que ajudasse a recuperar o seu papagaio de papel que ficara preso numa arvore devido ao forte vento que se sentia. Malfoy ainda pegara na varinha numa acto instintivo, mas numa fracção de segundos lembra-se que se encontra numa comunidade muggle e teria de ajudar a criança à maneira destes. Pousada a capa no banco, pensou como haveria de subir aquela árvore, era a primeira vez que tentara qual coisa, a sua mãe nunca o deixara, devido ao receio que este se magoasse. Também nunca tinha chapinhado nas pequenas poças de água e lama provocadas pelas frequentes chuvas, nem sequer correndo em campos, ou brincando nos baloiços. Passara a sua infância praticamente fechado em casa, acompanhado da ama e dos seus pais, que o educaram segundo a ideologia dos Devoradores da Morte, tornando o numa pequena cópia do que fora o seu pai.

Fez então uma pequena tentativa, a qual devido à sua inexperiência, resultou numa queda, apesar de tudo não fazia parte da sua natureza desistir e prossegui as suas tentativas, acabando por rasgar as mangas da camisa. Fez uma ultima tentativa, que ainda que mais demorada revelou-se bem sucedida. Após mandar o papagaio de volta para o miúdo, que bastante agradecido reuniu-se aos seus amigos para continuarem a brincar, Draco decidiu continuar sentado no ramo da arvore, vendo o céu azul por entre a densa ramagem, enquanto cantarolava. Ao ouvir o seu nome ser gritado, tentou-se levantar, acabando por partir o ramo e caindo mesmo aos pés de alguém, ferindo o seu pulso. Era Hermione, que preocupada ajoelhou-se perguntando lhe se ele se teria magoado, sorrindo-lhe Malfoy mentiu, levantando-se e sacudindo o casaco. Olhavam os dois para o chão incapazes de trocar um olhar sem que o loiro começasse a corar, enquanto se dirigiam para um local, que mais tarde seria recordado por ambos. Hermione olhava à sua volta, encaracolando o cabelo com os dedos finos.  
Dirigiram-se então para o local onde seria exposta toda uma imensidão de emoções. Caminhavam lado a lado, sem nunca se tocar ou olhar. Malfoy tinha as suas mãos pálidas a tremer, controlava-se para não a levar pelo braço, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro faria. Apesar da aparência, no seu coração não passava de um impostor, uma fraude.  
Hermione olhava à sua volta, passando os seus dedos pelo seu longo cabelo, num acto de nervosismo. Os seus passos tornavam-se mais rápidos com o tempo, o seu coração palpitava à medida que se aproveitavam aproximavam do local.  
Sentaram-se os dois numa pequena mesa, a uma canto dum pequeno café , cujo seu ambiente era bastante acolhedor, fazia lembrar uma casa de campo, um pouco como a Toca. As paredes estavam decoradas por um papel de parede em tons de pastel, as duas janelas que havia ofereciam à pequena sala um ambiente calmo e sereno como era raro encontrar na agirada cidade londrina. Chegado o empregado de mesa, Malfoy pediu um Chocolate quente especial, e Hermione um simples chá verde acompanhado de uma tosta mista. Feitos os pedidos, esperaram os dois num silencio incomudativo, ao qual não estavam habituados, sempre que estavam juntos, apenas se ouviam insultos, palavras que se assemelhavam a facas, causando feridas profundas. O loiro ainda abriu a boca, mas de lá nada saiu mais que um suspiro, a coragem faltava-lhe, fazendo as suas mãos tremer apesar de todo o auto-controlo que exercia. A rapariga pelo contrario fazia movimentos circulares com a colher, estava curiosa, Draco Malfoy seria a ultima pessoa da qual esperava ouvir um convite para um lanche, o mais surpreendente foi o facto desta ter aceite sem objecçoes nem questoes a colocar. Bebeu um trago do seu chá, antes de lhe dirigir a palavra.  
-Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, mas porque me trouxe aqui?- apesar de todas as divergencias, Hermione via-se no dever de o respeitar- Quer dizer, nós nunca nos demos consideravelmente bem.  
-Isso não quer dizer que possa vir a mudar.- disse calmamente o loiro perante o olhar estuptefacto da rapariga.- Aproveito então este momento para lhe pedir as mais sinceras desculpas em relação ao meu comportamento.  
Hermione olhou para ele abismada, estaria sobre a maldição Imperius obrigado a dizer aquelas palavras que lhe soavam estranhamente doces. Malfoy continuou a falar tentando redimir-se a seus olhos, explicando todas as suas acções, não que estas fosse aceitáveis, mas tiravam-lhe de cima o peso de uma vida. Com estas explicações, contou-lhe factos que mais ninguém sabia.  
Contara-lhe mais do que era necessário, deixara de controlar as palavras. O tom da sua voz continuava sereno, reprimindo a fúria que lhe causavam as recordações, mas os seus olhos reflectiam o medo que havia sentido na altura. Os olhos de Hermione denunciavam um sentimento de compaixão, finalmente compreendia um pouco do que era o mundo do loiro, que não era tão colorido e feliz como contavam. Era inimaginavel que a familia de Malfoy abastada e respeitada na comunidade feiticeira de Londres, vivesse sob o medo de ser separada, de sofrer represálias vingança, não da parte do ministério da magia, do qual ganhavam confiança atravé de quantias oferecidas nas angariação de fundos, mas por parte de antigos devoradores da morte, ofendidos pela traição de Lucius, que se afirmara vitima da maldição "Imperius", em ordem de salvar a sua familia, mantendo-a unida. Falara das imensas viagans que o seu pai fazia sem razão aparente, a não ser desviar a atenção de possiveis pessoas perigosas, da sua familia.  
Os olhos cinzentos e herméticos de draco era fitados,a rapariga não acreditavqa que aquele homem à sua frentete, fosse aquele que na sua vida escolar julgava ser fútil,um caso de um filho demasiado mimado pelos pais.

* * *

Nota da autora: Desculpem maltratar talto o Malfoy


	5. Chapter 5

O loiro desculpou-se, e após beber o seu chá retirou-se, pagando o chá dos dois. Sentira que o mundo deixara de estar nas suas costas, que a chuva que se fazia sentir no momento levava com ela todas as mágoas das quais se lembrava. As gotas caíam pesadamente no seu rosto pálido imitando as lágrimas que durante um ano caíram, um ano que a sua memória não hesitava a recordar. Não dera conta que ela o seguira até sentir a sua pele suave no pulso, parecia ter aceite o seu pedido de desculpas, e pediu-lhe que a acompanha-se até à livraria, onde se despediram. Perguntara-lhe se gostaria de comparecer às reuniões de leitura e debate na livraria que se realizavam às sextas-feiras, não obtendo uma resposta definitiva. Tudo dependia do trabalho e de Astória. Despediu-se, voltando para casa. No caminho cruzou-se com Harry Potter, que dirigia-se na direcção oposta. Cumprimentaram-se cordialmente.

A porta da livraria batia, fazendo com que Hermione se assustasse, era Harry. A sua presença na livraria era quase constante, procurando essencialmente livros que abordassem a temática de Defesa contra as Artes Negras, tentando adquirir conhecimentos que o ajudassem na sua carreira como chefe do Departamento dos Aurores, no Ministério.

Harry era o habitual confidente de Hermione, sempre fora desde a sua adolescência. Era compreensivo, mesmo assim não pode deixar de ficar preocupado ao ver Malfoy sair do local onde estava a sua amiga. Perguntara-lhe o que estivera o loiro a fazer na livraria, visto nunca nenhum dos dois ter convivido relativamente bem, mas a resposta não lhe agradara muito. Hermione tinha dito que visto Malfoy ser um ser humano, tinha todo o direito de entrar na livraria, e que ao contrário do que ele pensava, Draco era uma pessoa bastante culta.

-Sabes que se caso o Ron souber... - foi interrompido por Hermione

-HARRY! O Ron não tem nada, mas simplesmente nada … tu já sabes como nós temos andado, não quero arranjar mais uma desculpa para discutir-mos

Se Ron soubesse, as discussões entre os dois apenas iriam aumentar. Ele nunca iria perdoar-lhe uma amizade com o Malfoy, por muito que este tivesse mudado. Era um Malfoy e isso nunca iria mudar, não para Ron. O ódio que lhes nutria era transmitido de geração em geração, sem atenuantes. Hermione tentava tudo para faze-lo mudar de ideias, mas isso apenas complicava a situação entre os dois, agora apenas estavam juntos por causa dos filhos, que passavam os dias aos cuidados de Mrs Weasley quando não estavam na escola. Outra agravante fora a mudança de emprego deHermione, que saiu do ministério para dedicar-se á livraria.

- Eu sei, não tenciono contar-lhe

Odiava ver os amigos discutir, sempre odiou, desde os tempos em Hogwarts. Continuaram então a conversar, sendo apenas interrompidos por pessoas que se perdiam na rede de pó de floo, provocavam uma grande confusão.


	6. Chapter 6

Malfoy chegara a casa, Astoria esperava-o sentada a ler no sofá, com Hermes sentado a seus pés. A lareira estava acesa oferecendo á casa um aspecto mais acolhedor. Cheirava a essencia de lavanda que se misturava com o doce aroma proveniente da cozinha. Pousou o manto no bengaleiro. Aproximou-se da esposa e beijou-a de leve e sentou-se ao lado dela encostando a cabeça ao seu ombro coberto por uma manta.

Fora um casamento arranjado, mas mesmo assim apesar de não a amar, respeitava-a, e tratava a como ela merecia, com todo o carinho possivel, Astoria por seu lado aprendera a amar Draco, tomando o papel de uma esposa amável que acompanhava o seu marido em caso de necessidade. Era uma mulher independente, e alegre, que adorava piadas e ler romances leves. Trabalhava no Profeta diário como escritora de pequenas historias, e ocasionalmente escrevias romances, mas sempre sobre pseudonimo, pois após a condenação de Lucius a familia caiu nas más graças da comunidade feiticeira.

Os seu cabelo loiros misturavam-se com os dela, numa estranha simbiose. À frente deles a lareira ardia incesavelmente, aquecendo aquela casa gélida. A esposa passara-lhe um papel à mão, era uma carta de Scorpius, a primeira de muitas durante a sua estadia em Hogwarts.

"Queridos Pai e Mãe

Os primeiros dias estão a ser realmente bons, quer dizer, ainda não conheço ninguém. Ainda sem trabalhos estou a aproveitar o tempo para conhecer a escola. Como seria de esperar fui seleccionado para Slytherin.

Não sei o que mais escrever na carta de importante,vou dando noticias.

Beijos

Scorpius Malfoy"

Draco sorriu, claramente era notavel a diferença entre ele e o filho, este ultimo era mais independente não se suportava nas outras pessoas, era sincero nas suas palavras, afinal não tinha nada a esconder. No entanto preocupava-se com o facto de Scorpius vir a sofrer por causa de ser um Malfoy, mas certamente ele contaria-lhe se tal acontecesse. Juntamente com a carta havia uma fotografia como seria de esperar, oferecera-lhe uma máquina fotográfica pouco antes deste entrar para Hogwarts, numa esperança dele desenvolver gosto pela arte. A fotografia mostrava os jardins da escola onde ele podia reparar um local que lhe trazia lembranças, o local onde no seu 3º ano levara um soco de Hermione, um bem merecido por acaso, tentando lembrar as acções que levaram a tal.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione fechara a loja, reflectindo nas palavras de Draco, e nas de Harry, será que o ultimo tinha razão, e afinal o loiro em pouco tinha mudado desde os seus tempos de estudante, que a estava a tentar enganar.

Mas que razoes teria ele para tal coisa, afinal desde o final do 7º ano, repetido devido aos acontecimentos daquele ano, que não o via, e nesse mesmo ano não tinha havido confusões entre os dois. Chegaram mesmo a ser colegas de trabalho em Poções e cooperaram relativamente bem, sem conflitos mas mesmo assim sem grandes sinais de afecto. Ela estivera com ele quando Lucius morrera, nada de muito intimista, apenas umas palavras trocadas de apoio e uma mao no ombro.

Lembrava-se daquele dia como se tivesse passado naquele mesmo dia.

.**..Estavam os dois encarregues de um trabalho de poções em pares, num canto da biblioteca quando uma pequena coruja entra e pousa ao ombro do rapaz, pousando uma carta. O rapaz abre-a lentamente com as suas mãos trêmulas, os olhos revelavam preocuação e tristeza, que se veio a realçar quando estes percorreram as primeiras linhas do manuscrito.**

**Estava imovel, com uma expressao de choque, não reparara que a carta caira das suas mãos. Uma unica lágrima escorria lentamente no seu rosto pálido, que perdera a pouca cor que tinha. Ficara assim durante alguns momentos antes de abandonar o espaço rapidamente.**

**A rapariga tentara pegar na carta mas a coruja depressa lhe mordera a mão, parecia ter percebido que ela e Malfoy não era os melhores dos amigos, mas mesmo assim insistiu em pegar na carta e ler**

**"****_Draco, não sei como te contar isto, amanhã o teu pai vai receber o "Beijo da Morte", falei com a directora e hoje podes fazer uma ultima visita ao teu pai._**

_**Tenho falado com ele sempre que vou a Azkaban, não parece o mesmo homem forte que sempre nos defendeu e amou, os seus olhos só revelam dor. Está sempre a dizer-me o quanto gostava de te ver, a pena que tem de não ter sido um melhor pai mais presente.**_

_**Filho, desculpa toda a incoerencia do texto, o meu coração não me permite mais.**_

_**Com Amor**_

_**Narcisa Malfoy"**_

**Saiu da sala a correr e fora procura-lo, na sua opiniao nem um Malfoy por mais desprezivel que fosse merecia tal coisa, não merecia estar só num momento critico. Percorrera as masmorras, frias e pouco iluminadas, mas em vão ele lá não se encontrava, entrara no Grande Salão alarmada, o que causou conversa num ápice, acabando então de ir para os jardins, onde o viria a encontrar perto do lago, sentado, de cabeça sobre os joelhos. Aproximou-se devagar e pôde reparar que ele chorava. Sentou-se à sua beira e colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, o rapaz assustara-se. Tentava limpar as lágrimas do seu rosto, odiava que o vissem mum momento de fraqueza, mas era impossivel disfarçar o sentimento de perda, o seu pai, que lhe servira de modelo, estava condenado. Insconscientemente repousou a cabeça no ombro de Granger, que lhe sussurava palavras de conforto, que em nada tinham efeito. **

**Continuaram assim até Draco se recompor e desculpando-se dirigiu-se ao interior da escola....**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primeiras notas de autor:** Peço desculpa por este capitulo ser pequeno, mas caso incluisse a cena posterior iria quebrar o suspense.

**Factos:**  
_- Decorre em 2017, seguindo assim a cronologia oficial  
- O titulo deve-se a uma musica da banda sonora do filme de animação, Corcunda de Notre dame_

**Alguns factos relativos ao ultimo livro foram modificados:**  
_-Lucius Malfoy foi condenado e morto  
-As profissões das personagens seguem as informaçoes dadas por Rowling, com a excepção de Hermione, que abandona o seu cargo no ministério, e Malfoy cuja profissão não foi revelada trabalha em St Mungus.  
-Narcisa retirou-se para uma das propriedades da familia pois não aguentava viver na Malfoy Manor após a morte do marido, mesmo assim, tem o costume de jantar com o filho.  
-Malfoy usa óculos para ler_

-------------------------------

Dirigira-se à lareira e pegou num pequeno frasco atrás da planta que decorava a sala. Colocou na sua palma um pouco do pó prateado que atirara á lareira. Depressa as chamas alteraram a sua cor passando de um vermelho sangue, para um verde vivo, sinal que já poderia avançar. De braços junto ao corpo, gritou: A Toca.

Quase momentaneamente caiu na lareira da casa dos Weasley, A toca e cumprimentou Mrs Weasley, que lhe perguntara se não queriam jantar por lá visto, ser bastante tarde. Hugo aparecera e abraçara a mãe, que lhe perguntara como havia sido a escola, pois apesar de tudo, ela certeficara-se que eles frequentassem a escola como crianças muggles normais. Era um rapazinho irrequieto e traquinas, lembrando o seu pai, e os tios Fred e George.

Mas Mrs. Weasley, o não irei ter tempo de avisar o Ron!

Não te preocupes meu anjo, já o avisei e ele está a caminho.

Sentara-se no pequeno sofá da familia e o filho sentou-se no seu colo, Mrs Weasley preferia fazer tudo sozinha, e também queria que a rapariga aproveitasse o seu pouco tempo disponivel para estar com o filho, visto depois deste entrar em Hogwarts, apenas o iria ver nas férias. Hugo passava os dedos pelos cabelos encaracolados da mãe, vicio que pegara dela.

Harry e Ginny pelos vistos também lá estavam pois ouviam-se as vozes de Lily luna, a filha mais nova do casal. Apesar do seu filho ter a mesma idade que a prima, passavam pouco tempo juntos, pois ao contrário de Hermione, a ruiva abandonara o emprego antigo para se dedicar aos filhos, e passara a escrever crónicas de quidditch através de casa para o Profecta diário. Era uma mãe presente ao extremo, o que causava um pouco de inveja a Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley chamara-os e sentaram-se à mesa quando mais alguém entra era Ronald, que antes de se sentar beijou a esposa e passou a mão pela cabeça do filho.

-Hermione, a Rose já enviou alguma coisa? - perguntou o Weasley

-Ainda não, mas também o que esperava, ainda é o segundo dia de aulas!

-Tem razão!- disse num tom mais descontraido- Ainda custa a acreditar que ela já está em Hogwarts, parece que ainda ontem era do comprimento do meu braço.

Durante o jantar a conversa era inevitável, não era todos os dias que se reuniam todos a jantar, era uma familia grande e geralmente tinham outros compromissos. Harry insconscientemente referiu o nome de Malfoy, mas perante o olhar repreensivo, ocultou o facto de este ter visitado a livraria. O resto do jantar ocorreu sem grandes, excepto quando Lili e Hugo começaram uma mini guerra de comida, encorajada em parte por George.

Continuaram por casa dos Weasley a conversar enquanto as duas crianças brincavam. Falavam em reabrir o processo em volta da prisão e condenação de Lucius Malfoy para aporar as causas e descobrir alguém envolvido. Hermione sentiu o coração pesado, após ouvir o que Draco lhe dissera aquela tarde não poderia deixar de sentir tal coisa, e afinal ela estivera lá quando ele soubera da morte do pai.

- Mas porquê agora? Porquê após 18 anos? - Ron olhou-a espantado, não esperava nenhuma reacção da parte da sua esposa

-Estivemos a rever os processos da guerra por causa de uma captura feita recentemente, e ouve discrepâncias com informações que tinhamos. - respondera Harry – Com certeza que ele deixou algum registo dos crimes, um diário, ou lembranças guardadas, e iremos procurar

-E estão a pensar conseguir arranjar as informações que vos faltam com um dos culpados morto à 18 anos? Isso é tão ilógico!

-HERMIONE! - Gritararam os dois

Calaram-se todos, um silêncio desconfortável, quebrado por Hugo que puxava a camisola da mãe, estava cansado e queria ir dormir. Ron pegara no filho ao colo, e foram os dois para a pequena casa que possuiam.


	9. Chapter 9

Os dias passavam e a rotina de Malfoy repetia-se constantemente o mesmo ambiente, o mesmo horário, os mesmos locais, as mesmas pessoas. Era um circulo vicioso quebrado pelas cartas do filho. Ainda não se decidira a aparecer com a esposa numa das reunioes da livraria, era doloroso pensar nisso, como se iria sentir Astoria ao aperceber-se dos sentimentos dele por Granger, o que não seria dificil, visto a sua esposa o conseguir decifrar facilmente. Eram estes os seus pensamentos num pequeno momento livre no consultório, pousara os oculos que usava regularmente para ler na mesa.

Bateram à porta, devido ao surto de sarapintose que abalava a comunidade mágica londrina. As urgências do hospital estavam cheias, todos os cuidados eram poucos. Malfoy calçara as luvas de pele de dragão e colocara uma pequena mascara sobre a boca e nariz como forma de prevenção. As macas estavam espalhadas por todos os cantos dos corredores dificultando o acesso. Os seus colegas de trabalho andavam sem mãos a medir, tinham de impedir que a infecção se manifestasse até à uvola, com o risco do paciente ficar sem voz. Fora uma tarde sem duvida atarefada para o loiro, que só desejava voltar para casa.

Quando finalmente o relogio tocara as 19:00, finalmente voltou ao seu consultório para arrumar as suas coisas. Na secretária estava uma coruja com o "profecta diário" e também uma carta do ministério. O choque apoderou-se dele ao colocar os olhos sobre a capa do jornal, uma fotografia do seu pai durante o tempo que passou em Azkaban. O titulo em negrito dizia: **LUCIUS MALFOY INOCENTE? INVESTIGAÇÕES CONTINUAM!**

Agora estava tudo explicado, os olhares estranhos que lhe lançaram durante o dia, a estranha simpatia de alguns colegas de trabalho, o "Está tudo bem Sr. Malfoy?". Não teve coragem de abrir a carta, muito menos o jornal, cujo artigo muito provavelmente seria escrito por Rita Skeeter, ela tinha uma queda para estes tipo de caso. Pegou então nas coisas e colocou na mala o jornal e a carta e apressou-se a chegar à lareira mais proxima.

Astoria estava na sala, quando Draco surgiu na lareira, com o rosto pálido e olhos vermelhos. Olhava para um envelope aberto.

"_Senhor Malfoy_

_Informamos por este meio, que o processo referente à condenação de seu Pai, Lucius Malfoy foi aberto devido a discrepanncia de dados. O ministério da Magia está neste momento a averiguar as causas do acidente, cuja culpa lhe fora atribuida á 18 anos. Esperaremos a sua colaboração em todo o processo. Noutra carta, dar-lhe-emos novas informações com novos dados_

_Atenciosamente_

_Kingsley Shacklebol"_

Malfoy precisava de provas, era a unica forma de provar a inocencia do pai, e trazer de novo a honra aos Malfoys, que à 18 anos fora perdida. O unico lugar onde ele poderia encontrar alguma coisa era no antigo escritório do pai, era lá que ele mantinha os seus pertences e as coisas relacionadas.

Parecia ter cido escrita antes da batalha que vitimara Sirius Black, e levara o pai á sua primeira estadia na prisão de Azkaban, prevera ele que tal fosse o desfecho e o destino que o aguardara

_"Querido Severus_

_Desculpa mandar-te esta carta agora mas prevejo que seja o meu ultimo dia em liberdade antes de ir para Azkaban. Peço-te que não me visites, não iria aguentar ver-te sem te poder tocar, sentir a tua pele fria na minha face. Seria humilhante, doloroso, sequer imaginar que poderia ser a ultima vez que me irias ver vivo, possivelmente, não sei o que me aguarda dentro daquelas grades que nos irão separar. _

_(...)_

_Toma conta do Draco por mim, como tens feito todos estes anos por mim, na minha ausência, pois caso eu seja apanhado apenas prevejo um futuro negro para ele e para Narcisa. Ajuda-a no que precisar, apesar de tudo, ela continua a ter um carinho especial por ti, apesar de saber da nossa relação._

_(…) Sabes que mesmo assim amo-te, apesar da tua relutância nas minhas palavras (…) _

_Se não te vir depois, espero que encontres esta carta, e sigas o que te peço._

_Graciosamente _

Lucius Malfoy"

Como esta haviam outras cartas, rascunhos, escritos... declarando o amor de Lucius a um meio sangue, que perdera a vida algo em vão. Compreendia agora a dor do pai após a "Batalha final", o porquê das noites passadas no escritório, sem jantar nem dormir, a razão dos olhos inchados e vermelhos de manhã as quais o pai atribuia o stress e insónias como causa.

No entanto não acreditava nos seus olhos, como poderia o seu pai ter escondido aquilo, enganando -o durante tantos anos, mantendo assim um caso com o seu professor preferido. Pelo que sabia, Snape era um homem discreto representando o oposto do pai, que com um sr exuberante e altivo, atraia as atenções facilmente. Haviam-se conhecido no primeiro dia de aulas de Snape, que após a selecção deste para slytherin, foi felicitado por Malfoy, prefeito na altura, mas à quanto tempo durava este romance? Reuniu todas as cartas que encontrara, ordenando-as por ordem cronológica, era uma história mais velha que ele. As cartas revelavam as preocupações de Lucius em relaçao a Narcisa, declaravam a confusão sentimental de Lucius, que afirmava amar os dois de tal forma. Uma outra relatava a revelaçao da relação a Narcisa, que naquele momento entrara no quarto e trocara olhares com Draco, sabia que cartas ele tinha na mão, ela mesma já as tinha lido antes de as reunir e guardar, os seus olhos fixaram-se no chão de madeira.

-Sei o que estás a pensar filho, deves achar que fui uma idiota por continuar com o teu pai, mesmo sabendo que …, tu sabes, mas eu amava-o e sabia que ele no fundo também me amava…

-Mãe, … - Fora interrompido pela mãe

O teu pai guardou algumas das suas memórias, nos seus ultimos dias de vida em liberdade, armazenou-as, sob o pretexto que no dia em que encontrasses as cartas e as lesses. Também têm - Dito isto retirou-se da sala

- Mãe há quanto tempo sabia disto?

Narcisa parou á soleira da porta, tensa de punhos fechados, durante um minuto antes de retomar o caminho, sem dar uma resposta. Draco por seu lado continuou na divisão, procurando qualquer coisa que podesse indicar a inocência do pai, mas nada o ajudava, apenas encontrava cartas do ministério, de Snape, de outros devoradores da morte.

Wennie viera chama-lo para o jantar, que decorrera num silêncio desagradável, Narcisa parecia desconfortável com a ideia do filho haver descoberto da relação do pai com Severus. Só Astoria parecia confusa com a situação, nunca vira aquela expressão na face da sogra, nem nos olhos de Draco.

Após o jantar Draco foi dormir, no dia a seguir ia aproveitar para uma pausa, eram demasiadas informações, demasiadas novidades ao mesmo tempo. Iria passar certamente pela livraria, lá iria ter algum sossego e uma companhia que não o questionasse nem o julgassem.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione preparava-se para fechar a loja, reflectindo nas palavras de Draco, e nas de Harry, será que o ultimo tinha razão, e afinal o loiro em pouco tinha mudado desde os seus tempos de estudante, que a estava a tentar enganar.

Mas que razoes teria ele para tal coisa, afinal desde o final do 7º ano, repetido devido aos acontecimentos daquele ano, que não o via, e nesse mesmo ano não tinha havido confusões entre os dois. Chegaram mesmo a ser colegas de trabalho em Poções e cooperaram relativamente bem, sem conflitos mas mesmo assim sem grandes sinais de afecto. Ela estivera com ele quando Lucius morrera, nada de muito intimista, apenas umas palavras trocadas de apoio e uma mão no ombro.

Lembrava-se daquele dia como se tivesse passado naquele mesmo dia.

...Estavam os dois encarregues de um trabalho de poções em pares, num canto da biblioteca quando uma pequena coruja entra e pousa ao ombro do rapaz, pousando uma carta. O rapaz abre-a lentamente com as suas mãos trémulas, os olhos revelavam preocupação e tristeza, que se veio a realçar quando estes percorreram as primeiras linhas do manuscrito.

Estava imóvel, com uma expressão de choque, não reparara que a carta caíra das suas mãos. Uma única lágrima escorria lentamente no seu rosto pálido, que perdera a pouca cor que tinha. Ficara assim durante alguns momentos antes de abandonar o espaço rapidamente.

A rapariga tentara pegar na carta mas a coruja depressa lhe mordera a mão, parecia ter percebido que ela e Malfoy não era os melhores dos amigos, mas mesmo assim insistiu em pegar na carta e ler

"_**Draco, não sei como te contar isto, amanhã o teu pai vai receber o "Beijo da Morte", falei com a directora e hoje podes fazer uma última visita ao teu pai.**_

_**Tenho falado com ele sempre que vou a Azkaban, não parece o mesmo homem forte que sempre nos defendeu e amou, os seus olhos só revelam dor. Está sempre a dizer-me o quanto gostava de te ver, a pena que tem de não ter sido um melhor pai mais presente.**_

_**Filho, desculpa toda a incoerência do texto, o meu coração não me permite mais.**_

_**Com Amor**_

_**Narcisa Malfoy"**_

Saiu da sala a correr e fora procura-lo, na sua opinião nem um Malfoy por mais desprezível que fosse merecia tal coisa, não merecia estar só num momento critico. Percorrera as masmorras, frias e pouco iluminadas, mas em vão ele lá não se encontrava, entrara no Grande Salão alarmada, o que causou conversa num ápice, acabando então de ir para os jardins, onde o viria a encontrar perto do lago, sentado, de cabeça sobre os joelhos. Aproximou-se devagar e pôde reparar que ele chorava. Sentou-se à sua beira e colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro, o rapaz assustara-se. Tentava limpar as lágrimas do seu rosto, odiava que o vissem num momento de fraqueza, mas era impossível disfarçar o sentimento de perda, o seu pai, que lhe servira de modelo, estava condenado. Inconscientemente repousou a cabeça no ombro de Granger, que lhe sussurrava palavras de conforto, que em nada tinham efeito.

Continuaram assim até Draco se recompor e desculpando-se dirigiu-se ao interior da escola...

Espantara-se ao ver de novo Malfoy atrás dela, de olhos inchados e com um ar preocupado e cansado. Parecia que se estava a repetir tudo de novo.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione limitara-se a abraça-lo, à semelhança do que acontecera no passado, não sabia o que dizer e por vezes o silêncio ajudaria mais que palavras sem significado. Levara-o a sentar-se a uma das mesas da livraria enquanto fechava a loja, certamente Ron iria chegar mais tarde do trabalho ou teria alguma emergência, como era bastante comum acontecer. No entanto mandara-lhe um memorando apenas para prevenir:

_ "Ron, surgiram uns imprevistos e irei ficar na livraria até mais tarde, se chegares e ainda não estiver por favor vai buscar o Hugo e janta em casa da tua mãe._

_ Com amor:_

_ Hermione Granger"_

Sentara Malfoy numa das poltronas disponíveis para os leitores que quisessem lá passar um tempo e conversar. Preparara um bule de chá de tília, certamente Draco queria desabafar e nada melhor que um chá e umas bolachas para ajudar a acalmar os nervos, pelo menos era o que a sua mãe lhe fazia quando estava mais nervosa.

As mãos dele tremiam, era compreensível toda a raiva que ele sentia, o pai fora um modelo de vida para ele, herdara as suas qualidades e aprendera essencialmente com os seus defeitos.

Servira-lhe o chá e sentara-se ao lado dele, colocando uma das mãos sobre as dele. Oferecera-lhe a sua ajuda no que fosse necessário, principalmente no que se tratasse de leis mágicas e arquivos, afinal ela já havia trabalhado no ministério da magia nessa mesma área e facilmente poderia ter acesso à informação. Draco agradecia bastante a ajuda, afinal, pouco sabia do assunto, e era uma forma de conseguir passar algum tempo com ela e redimir-se do passado. Pedira-lhe que evitasse acima de tudo envolver-se em qualquer confusão ou mancha-se o seu nome por isso.

Discutiram pormenores quanto ao processo quando ouviram um vaso partir-se, certamente seria Ron que já teria jantado e viera ter com ela, e, pelos vistos, trazia Hugo com ele. A criança correra para o colo da mãe fazendo com que esta entornasse o chá por cima do manto de Draco. Hermione exibira uma expressão preocupada, sabia que aquilo não poderia nunca acabar bem. Pediu a Draco para se esconder atrás de algum das estantes ou usar o manto de invisibilidade que Hermione tinha na livraria para algum caso de emergência. O loiro acabou por ceder ao pedido da amiga, a sua relação com o Weasley não era das melhores, e queria evitar confusões à frente de Hermione e do filho desta.


	12. Chapter 12

-Hermione, estás aí? – ouvira ao fundo de corredor, enquanto tentava limpar a mesa e a confusão que Hugo causara

- Sim, querido estou aqui, estou só a limpar esta confusão, é a Rebecca veio aqui pedir concelhos e estivemos a tomar chá.

Ron aproximara-se da esposa e beijara-a o que fora um golpe duro no coração de Draco que nesse momento deixara o local silenciosamente. Mesmo sabendo que era um sentimento errado mas sentia-se traído, era idiota e infantil querer algo que nunca lhe pertencera, mas era algo impossível de controlar. Dirigira-se para casa, de coração mais leve apesar de tudo.

Entretanto Hermione acabava de arrumar a livraria, enquanto Ron se encontrava sentado com o filho de ambos a dormir no seu colo. Sabia que Draco já tinha abandonado o local pois encontrara o manto dobrado sobre o balcão, ficara com pena de não se poder despedir, mas se calhar era melhor assim.

Draco olhara para o relógio, passavam vinte minutos das dez, era demasiado cedo para voltar a casa, a mãe dele certamente ainda estava lá na companhia de Astoria, e a ultima coisa que queria fazer naquele momento era servir de ombro de consolo. Sempre lhe custara ver a mãe chorar, era algo que lhe partia o coração. Mesmo em tempos de infância revelara imensas dificuldades em consolar a mãe nos piores momentos.

**"****Lucius aproximara-se do filho para se despedir, era algo a que Draco já se habituara pois o pai viajara bastante, "Em negócios" dizia ele, querendo poupar o filho a uma realidade mais cruel. Entregara-lhe um seu pendente, que voltaria a devolver no dia em que Lucius voltasse, tal como fizera das últimas vezes. Esse pendente segundo Lucius continha a coisa mais valiosa que tinha seguidamente da família e por isso apenas confiava em Draco para o guardar.**

**- Filho guarda isto muito bem, até eu voltar, é o mais valioso tesouro que tenho depois de ti. E por favor toma conta da tua mãe por mim.**

**Assim que o seu pai saiu, Draco deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos. Astoria pegou-o ao colo e levou-o para o seu quarto. Tentou-o acalmar cantando uma pequena canção de embalar que acompanhara a família Black durante várias gerações.**

_I sing a lullaby against the night_

_I sing a lullaby to you, my child_

_I'd sing a lullaby_

_I can't rock you to sleep,_

_But I can...can hear you weep._

**Segundo as histórias que Narcisa ouvira, era música era cantada Arianis Black, bruxa que vivera na idade média, após a morte do seu filho varão, para adormecer o seu segundo filho Phineas. "**

**Ficara a vaguear as ruas londrinas, envolto em memórias e de coração partido, ver Granger e o marido fazia um sentimento de culpa envolver Draco, que apenas sonhava ter pedido desculpas enquanto podia, ter mudado de atitude sem viver no medo de represálias. Ficava feliz no entanto de ter dado essa oportunidade ao seu filho, apesar de saber que ao contrário de si mesmo, ele teria de enfrentar toda a "maldição", que outrora fora uma benção, que o nome Malfoy lhe trazia. Era normal ler cartas em que Scorpius se queixava da atitude dos seus colegas ao saber do seu apelido. Numa das ultimas cartas escrevera:**

_"... a vida em hogwarts apesar de tudo não tem sido muito facil, é normal deixarem de falar comigo após saberem o meu apelido, ou até ouvir sussurros e rumores nos corredores. Mas como disse mais vale ter poucos mas óptimos amigos, e felizmente encontrei uma amiga assim. Chama-se Rose e apesar de estar numa casa de Hogwarts diferente, é uma griffyndor, tem-me ajudado bastante e tem sido uma optima companhia..."_

Ficava contente pelo filho que conseguira por de parte a diferença de equipas, e os antigos conflitos entre a familia malfoy e a familia Weasley. Encorajava-o na sua amizade, e não deixar que coisas superfulas se metam entre a amizade dos dois.


	13. Chapter 13

Chegara a casa o relogio batia as 2 da manhã, no salão Astoria estava deitada no sofá com um livro ao peito, tinha ficado à espera. Junto da livro, tinha uma nova carta do filho, o que tendo em conta os acontecimentos recentes não era estranho.

Digirira-se para o escritorio do pai, ao fim ao cabo poderia ser que encontra-se alguma coisa que o pudesse ajudar a limpar o nome dos malfoy. Era a primeira vez que alguem lá entrava desde a morte de Lucius.

A divisão parecia imaculada, fora a enorme camada de pó que se fora acumulando ao longo dos anos. Nas paredes estavam pendurados quadros dos seus antepassados, figuras que geralmente passeavam pelas paredes da casa e observavam cada passo seu. Apenas uma das figuras se encontrava praticamente imovel. Era a figura de Lucius que olhava fixamente para Draco. Embergava umas vestes brancas e estava acompanhado de Narcisa e ao fundo uma figura que conseguira reconhecer como sendo Severus Snape, o seu antigo professor de poçoes. Parecia ser um quadro do dia em que Lucius e Narcisa se casaram, algo que poderia ser facilmente dito através do vestido de sua mãe, que era o mesmo que Astoria usara no seu, aquele vestido era uma "herança" que passara por todas as mulheres da familia Malfoy. Era das poucas vezes que vira a sua mãe sorrir daquela forma tão honesta e livre.

Em cima da mesa estavam várias cartas, e recortes de jornais, e o amuleto que o seu pai costumava deixar-lhe. Sentira uma curiosidade morbida de abrir as cartas na tentativa de encontrar as provas que necessitava, mas temia não ter razão, saber que o pai era culpado e que todo aquele esforço e esperança não passavam de ilusoes. Pegara numa das primeiras cartas que encontrava, um esboço, escrito para o seu professor de poções.

Parecia ter sido escrita antes da batalha que vitimara Sirius Black, e levara o pai á sua primeira estadia na prisão de Azkaban, previra ele que tal fosse o desfecho e o destino que o aguardara.

_"Querido Severus_

_Desculpa mandar-te esta carta agora mas prevejo que seja o meu último dia em liberdade antes de ir para Azkaban. Peço-te que não me visites, não iria aguentar ver-te sem te poder tocar, sentir a tua pele fria na minha face. Seria humilhante, doloroso, sequer imaginar que poderia ser a ultima vez que me irias ver vivo, possivelmente, não sei o que me aguarda dentro daquelas grades que nos irão separar. _

_(...)_

_Toma conta do Draco por mim, como tens feito todos estes anos por mim, na minha ausência, pois caso eu seja apanhado apenas prevejo um futuro negro para ele e para Narcisa. Ajuda-a no que precisar, apesar de tudo, ela continua a ter um carinho especial por ti, apesar de saber de tudo. Sabes que a amo da mesma maneira que te amo a ti, e não a quero ver sofrer, peço por favor que a tentes proibir de trazer Draco aqui, não quero que ele veja o tipo de companhias que com que o pai anda, seria degradante, mesmo sabendo que um dia ele será obrigado a tomar o mesmo caminho a não ser que esta guerra silenciosa termine e ele possa ter a vida que um dia teria gostado de eu mesmo ter._

_(…) Sabes que mesmo assim amo-te, apesar da tua relutância nas minhas palavras e de não retribuires o sentimento, afinal o teu coração sempre esteve ocupado por outra (…) _

_Se não te vir depois, espero que encontres esta carta, e sigas o que te peço._

_Graciosamente _

_Lucius Malfoy"_


	14. Chapter 14

Como esta haviam outras cartas, rascunhos, escritos... declarando o amor de Lucius a um meio sangue, que perdera a vida algo em vão. Não queria acreditar nos seus olhos, como poderia o seu pai ter escondido aquilo, enganando -o durante tantos anos, mantendo assim um caso com o seu professor preferido. Pelo que sabia, Snape era um homem discreto representando o oposto do pai, que com um Sr. exuberante e altivo, atraindo facilmente as atenções para a sua pessoa. Haviam-se conhecido no primeiro dia de aulas de Snape, que após a selecção deste para Slytherin, foi felicitado por Malfoy, prefeito na altura, mas há quanto tempo durava este romance? Reuniu todas as cartas que encontrara, ordenando-as por ordem cronológica, tentando procurar algo que provesse que ele fora inocente.

Era um amor platónico e cumplice que começara em Hogwarts mas que Lucius fizera questão de não deixar morrer. Nas cartas contava como tentara sempre favorecer Severus aos olhos de Voldemort, quando este suspeitara da sua infidelidade ao grupo, evitando represálias e a morte do moreno. Descrevia no seu diário o dia em que os Potter morreram, e como lidara com a reacção do professor ao acontecimento. Sabia como este ultimo servia de espião para Dumbledore durante todos aqueles anos, como tentativa de salvar Lily Potter. Fora um golpe duro para Lucius saber da dupla identidade, e era algo que todos os dias precisava de ocultar essa informação do lord das trevas. Contara que ele mesmo tentara ajudar Severus a convencer Lord Voldemort a não matar Lilly, pois nas suas palavras " (...) a minha felicidade depende da tua, e se tu fores feliz com ela eu também estarei, afinal o amor passa por zelar pela felicidade da outra parte (...)"

Compreendia agora a dor do pai após a "Batalha final", o porquê das noites passadas no escritório, sem jantar nem dormir, a razão dos olhos inchados e vermelhos de manhã as quais o pai atribuía o stress e insónias como causa.

Uma outra relatava falava da sua relação com Narcisa, que naquele momento entrara no quarto e trocara olhares com Draco, sabia que cartas ele tinha na mão, ela mesma já as tinha lido antes de as reunir e guardar, os seus olhos fixaram-se no chão de madeira.

-Sei o que estás a pensar filho, deves achar que fui uma idiota por continuar com o teu pai, mesmo sabendo que …, tu sabes, mas eu amava-o e sabia que ele no fundo também me amava…amava-nos da mesma forma. Não penses que alguma vez fiquei para segundo plano

-Mãe, … - Fora interrompido pela mãe

-O teu pai guardou algumas das suas memórias, nos seus últimos dias de vida em liberdade, armazenou-as, sob o pretexto que no dia em que encontrasses as cartas e as lesses.

- Mãe há quanto tempo sabia disto? - disse o rapaz sem antes pensar nas palavras ditas pela mãe


	15. Chapter 15

Narcisa parou á soleira da porta, tensa de punhos fechados, durante um minuto antes de retomar o caminho, murmorando entre dentes **"desde sempre"**. Draco por seu lado continuou na divisão, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar a inocência do pai, mas nada o ajudava, apenas encontrava cartas do ministério, de Snape, de outros devoradores da morte.

Wennie viera chama-lo para o jantar, que decorrera num silêncio desagradável, Narcisa parecia desconfortável com a ideia do filho haver descoberto da relação do pai com Severus. Só Astoria parecia confusa com a situação, nunca vira aquela expressão na face da sogra, nem nos olhos de Draco.

Após o jantar Draco foi dormir, no dia a seguir ia aproveitar para uma pausa, eram demasiadas informações, demasiadas novidades ao mesmo tempo. Iria passar certamente pela livraria, lá iria ter algum sossego e uma companhia que não o questionasse nem o julgassem..

Acordara cedo, e aproveitando a sua folga para voltar ao escritório, pegara no amuleto do pai e sentara-se no cadeirão. fixara os seus olhos no quadro do pai, esperando uma unica resposta, mas apenas receba um olhar de repleto de culpa. Draco sentia-se culpado por ter julgado a sua mãe devido à situação de Lucius e Snape, afinal Astoria encontrava-se numa situação parecida e nunca sequer pora em causa manter o casamento dos dois. Astoria no entanto estava em desvantagem pois o sentimento que sentira pela esposa não tinha a mesma intensidade do sentido pela livreira. Irónico, pensava ele, como tendo tanto eles uma educação que defende-se a relaçao apenas entre pessoas de puro sangue, ambos acabaram por se apaixonar por pessoas que de alguma forma comprometiam essa educação, Lucius amara um meio-sangue, e Draco..., Draco apaixonara-se por uma feiticeira filha de mugles. Ouvira um dos quadros chama-lo, era um quadro do seu pai nos tempos de escola acompanhado de Snape, Lucius mantinha na mão o mesmo amuleto que Draco segurara, e gesticulava graciosamente como se lhe tentasse passar alguma mensagem.

Afinal porque seria aquele amuleto tão importante? Conseguiria ele encontrar mais alguma informação do que a que lera nas cartas?

Observava mais atentamente o objecto. Tinha uma forma funicular mas no entanto naturalista tal como o cadeceu mágico que Draco era obrigado a envergar no seu manto em S. Mungus. Uma serpente delicada e altamente ornamentada com pequenos fios de ouro branco que funcionavam como uma especie de hera. Analisou o objecto e detectou uma pequena abertura. Com a varinha batera levemente no objectom e qual foi a surpresa quando os fios de ouro à volta da forma se começaram a mover e a cabeça da cobra do pendente perdeu a cor e revelou ser um deposito de cristal repleto de um liquido cor de prata. Draco ficara suspreso, conseguia identificar o liquido como sendo um conjunto de pensamentos e memorias do seu pai, mas não saberia o que fazer com elas.

Várias questoes invadiram a mente do rapaz, "O que faço agora?"; "Porquê que o meu pai sempre me confiou o pendente?" ; "Que pretendia ele com isso?" mas não tinha nenhuma resposta. Draco nunca usara um pensatório, afinal era um objecto mágico de extrema raridade, e cuja utilização segundo o que ouvira era perigosa. Nunca fora um objecto que lhe causara extrema curiosidade afinal a ideia de mergulhar e ver os pensamentos de outrens nunca lhe agradara, e por essa mesma razão estudara oclumancia para evitar que alguem um dia lesse os seus pensamentos. Via os seus valores eticos serem posto em causa, pois por muito que discurdasse com a leitura de memorias e pensamentos de outros, esta poderia ser a unica forma de provar que o seu pai estava inocente.

Voltara a pousar o pendente no bolso e saira do escritório selando-o com um feitiço, pois aquele local estava repleto de informação que odiaria que visse a luz do dia. Precisava de informações sobre a utilização do pensatório, mas não encontrara nenhum livro em casa com esse tipo de informação.

Decidira fazer uma visita à livraria durante aquela semana, afinal que ser humano poderia saber como usar um pensatório sem ser Granger, além do mais sabia que a rapariga trabalhara no ministerio anteriormente por isso as chances de obter esse tipo de informação eram maiores. Mas apenas iria fazer essa depois do assunto deixar de ser tema de conversa, seria mais seguro investigar sem ter os olhos de toda a comunidade feiticeira postos em si.

Os dias que seguiram a publicação da noticia foram um enorme tormento, todos os dias de manhã era normal ter reporteres à porta tentando sacar alguma palavra sobre o caso. Seguindo para todo o lado obrigando o director de S. Mungos, Dr Alfred Wyn a obrigar Draco a ir de férias pois toda aquela confusão no hospital apenas estava a criar mau estar e a piorar a situação de alguns colegas e pacientes.

Chegara cedo, mesmo antes da abertura da livraria. Mexia o pendente calmamente entre o dedos, com cuidado para não o voltar a abrir e desperdiçar algum do conteudo. Hermione chegara passado quinze minutos carregada com livros. Estava extremamente agasalhada de gorro verde garrafa que realçava o castanho dos seus olhos e um cachecol que lhe tapava o sorriso. Após uma tentativa falhada de retirar a chave do bolso, não hesitou a usar um pouco de magia abrira a porta para entrar. Cumprimentara Draco e pousara os livros sobre a bancada.

-Que te traz aqui tão cedo? - perguntara enquanto dava uma pequena volta à libraria colocando tudo direito para abrir ao publico.

-Preciso de ajuda com um artefacto e não conheço mais ninguém que possa ter informação de como o usar. Mas peço-te por favor que guardes segredo é que é por causa do meu pai, e esta pode ser a unica prova que tenho.

Hermione sentia-se lisonjeada, quem diria que algum dia Draco Malfoy iria admitir derrota perante ela, e pelo facto de confiar nela tendo em conta o passado dos dois e o facto de Hermione ser casada com um membro do ministério. Estava no entanto preocupada, estava a trair a confiança do marido, e certamente Ron não iria gostar de ouvir que ela estava a tentar a inocência de um ex-Devorador da Morte. O olhar de Draco revelara esperança em conseguir limpara o nome da familia, que pelo que Hermione sabia pela filha, estava a dificultar a vida a Scorpius. Convidara-o a sentar-se e perguntara-lhe qual era o artefacto que precisava de saber informação.

-Um pensatório. Apesar de ter um em casa não sei como usa-lo

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram-se naquele momento. Pensatórios estavam entre os que eram na opiniao dela os artefactos mágicos mais interessantes. As possibilidades de conseguir mostrar memorias, pensamentos de uma maneira "real" e "espacial" fascinavam-na, embora tal como Draco acha-se que tudo aquilo envolvia questões éticas e pessoais que deviam ser postas. Fora à arrecadação buscar um dos seus livros mais raros, "Eu penso rios de prata" de Nikolai Anderson, um feiticeiro que trabalhara no ministério responsavel pelos artefactos mágicos e que vira o seu trabalho ser impedido de ser publicado por conter: "informações que põem em causa a segurança da comunidade mágica e não-mágica". Um exemplar único doado pelo próprio Nikolai a Hermione pouco antes deste se demitir do ministério e passar a trabalhar de forma particular sobre pensatórios. Era um livro maçudo embora de um formato pequeno, que consistia maioritáriamente em esboços e descrições de casos de memórias deturpadas. Existia além disso uma listagem de memórias em poder do ministério num conjunto de folhas soltas, devidamente numerados e identificados, e uma de memórias que lhe tinham pedido pessoalmente para guardar.

Hermione pousara-o na mesa e abrira no primeiro capitulo: "O que é um Pensatório?". Enquanto liam a feiticeira via-se obrigada por vezes a usar magia para mostrar texto que obviamente fora censurado pelo ministério. Umas das vantagens de ter trabalhado para o departamento de leis mágicas era saber os contra-feitiços para os encantamentos de censura a textos.

_**" O pensatório consiste num artefacto mágico que tem como função guardar recordações. Embora seja comum terem como forma de decoração runas, estas são uma das características essenciais do artefacto, pois nelas reside uma magia antiga que evita que apenas os pensamentos do sujeito cujo foram retirados apenas incluam o que este se lembra e não a cena na sua totalidade. No entanto estas runas podem ser incorporadas noutros tipos de decoração, procurando disfarça-las. ...**__** Ao contrário do que se pensa, e do que o ministério nos leva a querer, pensatórios não são artefactos raros, é comum encontra-los até em pequenas vilas Muggles, sob o nome de fontanários. ... Muitos destes foram construidos durante a idade média como local onde feiticeiros escondiam as memórias retiradas aos Muggles que tinham descoberto a sua identidade. Como local comum aos feiticeiros e Muggles, que lá iriam buscar água para consumo próprio, não causava muita suspeita pois os pensamentos retirados obtêm uma forma liquida e aquosa, embora prateada, coisa que poderia ser disfarçada através de um pequeno feitiço... Actualmente todos os pensatórios conhecidos estão sobre o poder do ministério, e caso pertençam a colecção particular estão registados e o seu uso é controlado e documentado pelo ministério**__**"**_


	16. Chapter 16

-Então isso quer dizer que todo este tempo temos andado a ser enganados para pensar que apenas o ministério tem acesso aos pensatórios? - Perguntara Draco indignado pelo comportamento do ministério- E os que não são do ministério estão registados e são controlados? É absurda esta censura e controlo por parte do ministério.

-Pelos vistos sim. Sei que Dumbledore tinha um no seu gabinete, mas duvido que esteja registado devido à sua oposição ao ministério, mas pode ser que algum dos directores seguintes o tenha registado.

-Hermione, não te importas que te trate por Hermione? - A feiticeira acenara positivamente – Sabe-se esses tais fontanários estão registados pelo ministério.

Era a primeira pergunta que lhe fizera para a qual não tinha resposta concreta. Suspeitava que as de zonas com enorme presença mágica como Godric Hollow fossem registadas, mas nada poderia dizer sobre as outras era informação de dificil acesso tal como as profecias, e depois do incidente com as profecias à mais de uma década a segurança naquela área fora triplicada. Era algo que apenas Nikolai poderia responder, o problema seria saber onde ele residia agora. Fora buscar uma das pequenas corujas que tinha na "zona de correspondencia" que essencialmente servia para entrega de requisições ou pedidos de entrega ao domicilio. Perguntara a Draco se estava disposto a falar com Nikolai caso conseguissem localiza-lo, resposta à qual Draco respondeu positivamente. Resolveram mandar-lhe uma carta perguntando se estava interessado . A carta foi enviada para a morada indicada no final do livro. Nenhum dos dois tinha certezas se a carta chegaria ao destinatário, ou se seria interceptada pelo ministério.

-Desculpa se for pedir demasiado mas existe alguma hipotese de me emprestares o livro?

-Infelizmente não, esta cópia é unica e também não te aconselho a usar o pensatório sozinho. - Esclareceu a feiticeira.- Apesar de raros existem ocurrencias de feiticeiros presos nas memórias. No máximo poderás levar esta cópia, - disse fazendo aparecer um novo livro. -Este livro vai mudando a sua aparencia exterior para a de outros livros mas ao abrires tens acesso a toda a informação deste livro. Mas cuidado que ele a partir do momento que descoberto por outra pessoa além de perder o feitiço e transformar-se num livro comum.

Draco agradecera, e tomava consciencia do risco que corria ao ler um livro proibido pelo ministério. Era algo perigoso, mas estava disposto a saber a verdade, mesmo que isso revela-se que o seu pai não era inocente. Aproveitara a Rede de Pó de Floo para voltar para casa rapidamente e começar a seguir a sua pista o mais rapidamente possivel. Sentia-se mal por ter de esconder tal segredo de Astoria, mas era a unica maneira de nao tudo em risco, mesmo que ela fosse das melhores ajudas que ele poderia ter. Astoria ser especialista em análise de livros mágicos e encantamentos sobre livros.


End file.
